redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Salila The Fox
--LordTBT Talk! 22:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Ahoy, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you need help, you can ask me, or one of the other users. See you around! Umrag the Destroyer 23:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer :) Hey! Like the user name! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! hope U like it here! I'd be happy to help with anything! Arrowtail Talk to me! 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hello matey! welcome to the redwall wiki. on your user page it siad you needed pics for your character status. here are some! ^-^ --Ferretmaiden 00:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) hey if you want to change your avatar to somthing cool, google redwall pictures on the internet and look around till u find somat u like and click on it and when it says "see full size image" right click and when u see "save as" click on that to place it on your pictures. then put your mouse on your avatar and when it says "change" click on that . then where it says "browse" click on that and it will show u a list. then find pictures and click on the picture u saved and click on open wich will show up on the bottom, the scroll down and click "save changes" and your avatar will be that pic of yours that u saved!--Ferretmaiden 17:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome!^-^. im not on a side cause i have no earthly clue what this war thing is. do ye think i should put dow how to make avatars on my user? i think it would help new people. what do u think matey? al righty then! i just dont know how to make links.^o^ Hi Salila! I'm glad you like my fan fic! Don't worry I will update you. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! From Neildown Hi i'm like the new guy here, I don't get how you do the battles, I know it's something with like outdoing the other teams comments or something but I haven't been able to make sense of it. Would appreciate some help. PLEASE -- 00:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Salila Here's some useful links: :Sambrook's Signature Help :Hollyfire's User List :Shieldmaiden's Fan Fic List Plus I've done a pic of you: Hope you like!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ya said you ran out o ideas for water foxes i've got an idea. why not Salila runs away and a young thief fox steals one of her fathers treasures and to prove herself salila captures him and takes him back. but before he gets executed by the others for stealing, she saves him and promises to keep an eye on him. and they fall in love but her father is against it. is that an idea?--Ferretmaiden 02:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) She has gold bracelets that are also attached cloth on her dress;like if they were wings of a bird. I'll have your pic as soon as possible, but this was pretty unclear. Please clarify? Thanks, iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) BOO! I have your picture!!! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrise has been advanced. It = AWESOME!!! YOU WANTED MORE, I GAVE YOU MORE!! check it out and comment on what you think --Colonel Acelin 14:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Salila, are you going to make rewrite of Water foxes? I think it would be cool, wait not cool, AWESOME!!!!!--Thel' Vomadore Are you a Battler, or a Watcher? why are you rewrighting it? i just updated Zaroc so you said ye wanted more and your getting more!--Ferretmaiden 15:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) don't worry Whitepaw is alive. but you are not gonna guess whats gonna happen to her!--Ferretmaiden 00:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) update on Zaroc!--Ferretmaiden 00:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) teeheehee! update on fate of nine..finally Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, matey! Wanna talk, messmate?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Could yu have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update. Update Update on Elmtail's tail! Read up on it and feel the suspence! The next time I update it well be book 2! (heres a link for ya!)--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 20:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) SALILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salila, I missed you so much! How've ya been? What's been goin' on? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) BLARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Umrag the Destroyer 03:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!!! WEEHEEHEE!!! Fren the Fearless Need help? Want to chat? Drop a line! 11:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Yay! You're back! Remember back in old times when we were fightin' each other on Wars? *sigh* Good times, good times...--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Graceling, l.ike the book? not the best book...just interested-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC)